Las Demonios
by Mike Sheol 666
Summary: En esta historia seguiremos a Natsu mudándose a una hermosa casa en una ciudad de la cual ni idea tenia, teniendo que convivir con no 1, sino 3 mujeres, acaso ¿serán solo 3?, o serán mas
1. Chapter 1

**Otro proyecto ya empezado, y me da toda la pena del mundo escribir un tercer capitulo para subir el segundo así que tomen**

 **LLEGO LA VERGA :v**

* * *

-Joder, cuanto demora este bus de mierda, solo quiero llegar a la nueva casa- pensó el joven de cabellos rosas, Natsu de toda la vida, este tenía unos 19 años, iba con audífonos escuchando música, me salto la apariencia por no alargarlo

*y como el mundo odia a Natsu, estuvo dos horas más sentado en el fondo del bus*

Cuando por fin llego se sacó los audífonos que casualmente sonaba una rola de bon jovi

-ALFIN SIIIIII- grito mientras algunas personas lo miraban extraño, imagínate ir a tu instituto u oficio y ver a un chico de pelo rosa gritar por ahí, no le pasa a muchos

Bajando unos 3 bolsos, dos con ropas, y una con el portátil y la Play, si te vas de casa, la Play se va contigo, regla universal

Como sea

Se fijó en el papel que decía la supuestamente esa ciudad se llamaba AmityVille, que estaba localizado al sur de magnolia, lo más bello del lugar era un gran lago que lo separaba de la siguiente parte de la ciudad (imagínense unos pantalones bueno algo así, o busquen en google maps)

Había una dirección en aquella cartita pero no estaba muy seguro de en donde mierda estaba parado, le pidió ayuda a varias personas pero solo se quedaban calladas

-¿Qué le sucede a esta gente? Solo quiero saber la dirección de esta casa- lloraba internamente Natsu

Cuando vio una iglesia se acercó y para mayor suerte encontró un cura barriendo las hojas, el fuerte otoño estaba golpeando esa zona

-Disculpe padre- llamo Natsu, ya que ese hombre se concentraba en lo que se estaba haciendo, eso se notaba bastante

En eso el hombre se da media vuelta y lo mira, parecía ser un hombre de unos 60 y tantos años, llevando la indumentaria normal de los curas de color negro

-¿Si, joven?- pregunto ese hombre con interés, no mucha gente pasaba por esa zona en esa época del año sabiendo los fríos que azotaban a la pobre ciudad, otra casualidad era que en esa ciudad haba mucho índice de adultos mayores y si mezclas esas 2 cosas sabrás que no veras mucha gente en las calles

-Es que estaba buscando esta dirección, no sabría decirme donde es- lo trato con respeto porque era un cura, era mayor que él, y ya le había hecho la misma pregunta como a 8 personas y parejas de por ahí

Le mostro el papel y noto algo, el cura abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio esa nota, era una casa que todos en el pueblo sabían dónde quedaba, pero a todos les daba miedo

Si mire queda a 4 kilómetros y medio de aquí y es bajando por allá- dio señalando hacia el oeste- es una casa muy cerca del lago

-Enserio uooooo, muchas gracias abuelo- dijo emocionado el joven Dragneel, después de todo pescar solo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos

A sus órdenes, no dudes en volver si tiene otra pregunta- contesto el hombre mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en su mirada se veía la ¿pena?, ¿culpa?, aunque vieras esa escena una y otra vez no sabrías el sentimiento que demostraban

-ADIOOOOS- grito Natsu mientras estaba aun con más emoción, la casa donde tomaría una habitación estaba cerca del lago y quedaba un poco lejos de la ciudad, perfecto para correr algunas noches

-espero que seas inmune a las demonios, joven- pensó para sus más profundos adentros el adulto mayor y decidió seguir con su trabajo, mientras te das media vuelta volaron un montón de hojas

*la vida lo odia a él también*

Después de unos 40 minutos aproximadamente, llego a lo que parecía una casa, bellísima, saco el móvil para volver a fijarse en la foto del anuncio, sip, no era broma aquella gigante casa seria su casa

Se acercó con algo de miedo, no sabía quién podría vivir allí y realmente no quería molestar en su nuevo hogar

Tenía un gran jardín solo de césped y unos columpios, decorado con unas flores alrededor del mismo, al lado izquierdo de la casa

Describirla con una palabra era fácil: ENORME, tenía por lo menos 3 pisos y no dudaba de que había un sitio tal vez, solo de edificado seria unos 200 metros cuadrados

Era de un blanco pura por fuera y su techo era de un gris fuerte además de tener una chimenea muy visible en medio de ese techo a dos aguas como le dicen algunos

Desde en frente y a los costados eran 25 ventanas 8 a los lados y en frente habían unas 9

Me olvide de decir lo hermosa que era esa casa, era INCREIBLE ver algo así, y si la dueña le había dicho el precio eso sería una oportunidad de toda un vida

Sus piernas ya temblaban cuando estaba en la puerta, toco el timbre y simplemente sonó un ya voy desde adentro

de allí salió una chica con la que tu nariz explotaría en sangre de solo verla, era una chica morena muy hermosa en todo sentido con un largo pelo negro que le llegaba incluso más bajo que la espalda, unos grandes ojos azules claros y una dentadura blanca

Estaba vestida de una forma extraña para la época, solo unos shorts cortos de color verde claro y una blusa de manga corta que le quedaba demasiado holgada

Además de tener unos muy, MUY grandes atributos, tal vez sean copa D, es lo más seguro

Al verlo simplemente se dio vuelta y grito

-MAMA, QUE YA VINO EL DE LAS PIZZAS- sin un poco de delicadeza

Desde adentro de la casa salió una mujer de cortos cabellos negros y de tez blanca como la nieve, está igual de desabrigada, venia como bala de francotirador con unas grandes estrellas en sus ojos completamente negros

-¿pero nosotras pedimos pizza?- fue la pregunta del millón cuando llego a la puerta y vio al chico que tenía delante

-Asami, ¿no te diste cuenta que él no tiene uniforme y tiene bolsos?- pregunto su madre un poco confundida

La nombrada Asami se dio vuelta y lo miro más detenidamente, su madre tenía toda la razón

-¿ehh? Entonces que se te ofrece, no queremos escuchar las palabras del señor antes que nada- dijo la menor con una mirada penetrante

-eehhh… este… yo venía… p-por el… aviso, creo que e-estuve hablando con ella- señalando a la mujer de cabellos cortos oscuros- si no me e-equivoco, t-tu eres Ul Milkovich ¿no?- dijo muy nervioso y tartamudeando el joven Dragneel al sentir la mirada de aquella joven tan fría, penetrante en su cuerpo, como si quisiera saber par que viene y después matarlo

-…. Eehm ¿Dragneel? ¿No es cierto?- pregunto Ul al ver al chico, que coincidía bastante con los datos

-E-Ese soy yo señora- contesto un poco más relajado

-Ma, ¿quién es este?- pregunto Asami mientras ahorma miraba a la mujer que estaba a su lado

-Asami, él es el inquilino de la habitación del tercer piso- dijo Ul ya más calmada al saber la identidad del chico

Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron mucho: uno porque estaría en un tercer piso y la otra porque habría un inquilino

Además Natsu tenía una gotita anime en su cabeza, que situación más rara

-Y antes de que empieces, el estará aquí y tú no tienes voto en que se vaya de aquí ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con una mirada severa sobre su hija quien esta se achico en su lugar rápidamente

-Sí, madre- dijo rápidamente para entrar a la casa de nuevo

-con el frio que hace, pasa chico que te vas a congelar- dijo Ul un poco preocupara por el bienestar de Natsu, el cual seguía en lo del tercer piso

Caminaron unos metros y a la izquierda estaba la sala, que, como todo lo que vio desde adentro de la casa, era de madera y las paredes que había por encima de la madera eran blancas

Hay que mencionar que en la casa hacia bastante calor, de ahí la razón por la despreocupación de las chicas en sus vestimentas

La sala no era muy espaciosa, era gracioso por lo grande que era la casa, pero era muy cómoda eso sin dudas, en uno de los numerosos sillones de 1 pieza mirando hacia una tv 42 pulgadas estaba la chica de antes Asami, quien en su cara se notaba un poco de enojo por la manera en que la había tratado su madre

Natsu y Ul se sentaron frente a frente solo que los separaba una pequeña mesa de vidrio grueso que parecía resistente

-Bien… no te incomodes pero tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, es para saber que harías y tu nivel de interés en la casa y claro si lograrías pagar tu alcoba, ¿está bien?- dijo Ul

Natsu solo seguía mirando a aquella morena sexy que estaba viendo un poco enojada la televisión hasta que cambio a un programa más cómico donde se empezó a reír mucho con generalmente caídas de gente, videos de gatos, etc.

-Natsu- dijo un poco más fuerte

-Ehh… ah sí si prosiga-

-Está bien- Exclamo con una sonrisa, lo cacho viendo a Asami y no era la primera vez

-Entonces, ¿estas capacitado para hacer cualquier actividad física ya sea de fuerza, resistencia o alguna otra cosa?-

-La verdad es que si, si quieres mira tú misma- dijo mientras se sacaba la campera junto con la camisa y el chaleco negro que traía

El prácticamente mostro un perfectamente formado torso, un paquete de 6 abdominales bien marcados, y unos pectorales también formados, aparte de unos brazos no muy ancho pero bien trabajados

Desde el momento que dijo mira tú misma Asami y Ul miraron atentamente el cuerpo del pelirrosa y no lo creían era increíble lo que tenían delante, un chico que no llegaba a los 20 años con semejante cuerpo

-Bueno gracias por ser un exhibicionista en mi casa, pero ahora mismo no necesito eso- Dijo saliendo de la impresión

Y Asami bueno… ella solo tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara, logro ver su espalda marcada, parte de sus abdominales y pectorales además de aquellos brazos, nunca había visto a un chico en esa forma

Rápidamente Natsu se puso su camisa y chaleco, no lo hacía con esa intención y ella lo sabía, pero igual el desnudarse de torso para arriba en casa ajena le dio un montón de pena

-Dejando esa escena de lado, ¿serias capaz de pagar lo que te estamos ofreciendo? serian unas 100.000 rupias mensuales-

Asami prácticamente salto en su lugar cuando escucho esa disparatada cifra por SOLO una habitación de una casa

-No te preocupes tengo eso y mucho más, lo que pasa es que mi padre falleció hace ya unos 7 meses y él era un boxeador profesional y al no tener hermanos lo herede todo yo- expreso con una silueta triste, debe ser horrible estar en esa situación

-Lamento tu perdida, debió haber sido duro todo este tiempo que pasaste- dijo Ul con una mirada de tristeza y pena por el chico siendo como es no debería haberle pasado cosas de tales magnitudes

-Tranquila que ya me termine de acostumbrar a esto, pero por cualquier cosa busca Igneel Dragneel él es un boxeador de donde yo vivía- dijo como prueba de lo que estaba diciendo era cierto

-Sigamos entonces, como última pregunta: ¿porque te interesa la casa, a pesar del precio?- dijo Ul ya que no quería alargar más la conversación, posiblemente lo dejaría quedarse desde hoy si contestaba con ella quería

-además de que he escuchado que el pueblo es tranquilo, estaba forzado a vivir aquí porque tras la muerte de mi padre fui transferido sin un porque en específico, cuando me entere de que aquí habían largas avenidas y rutas además de un gran lago me encantó la idea ya que amo pescar y me gusta salir a correr de noche, cosa que hago muy ha seguido- dijo un poco inspirado el Dragneel

-Sigue- le dio palabra la mujer que tenía enfrente, prácticamente le daba cuerda

-cuando vi la casa pensé que era perfecta, desde que soy pequeño amo las casas grandes, la paga no es un problema tal vez tengo hasta para 2 años de renta, por lo tanto quiero trabajar aparte de empezar el segundo año de la universidad, lo cual voy a hacer en tártaros, y además de eso estoy dispuesto en ayudar en lo que sea- termino Natsu en un intento de convencerla

-Está bien, Asami… ven conmigo a la cocina

-ok- respondió sin interés

Ellas fueron a la cocina que quedaba un poco lejos, perfecto para discutirlo

-Y bien, dime que te parece- le dijo Ul a su hija

-Me parece perfecto, no le importa el precio, trabajara aquí, y por encima de ello él quiere trabajar, ir a la universidad y por dios: MIRA ESE CUERPO MAMA- le expreso Asami a Ul terminando la oración con un poco de baba cayéndole de la boca

-acaso no cambiaras compórtate como una mujer de 25 años que eres, que tienes la hormonas de un chico de 15, pero dejando eso de lado lo de las 100.000 rupias era una prueba en realidad serán 40.000 por su interés y más que trabajara aquí-

La más joven de las dos se sorprendió, pero tampoco dudaba de su madre

-Volvamos- Dijo Ul

-Espera- dijo Asami de repente

-¿Qué?-

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que se fueron esas dos mujeres y Natsu no podía estar más inquieto, ya que, estaba sentado en una sala de una casa que no conocía, no era de él, y estaban a punto de darle la noticia si viviría ahí, sino tendría que ir a un hotel y no había visto ninguno de camino

Él se paró y empezó a caminar por la habitación para relajar los nervios

Entraron las dos mujeres a la sala de nuevo, pero no parecían muy alegres, tenían miradas serias y frías

-Después de discutirlo, todo lo que dijimos te dejaremos vivir aquí- dijo como si nada Ul, Natsu noto su cambio de actitud, pero se alegró de que lo hayan aceptado

-Pero- esta vez siguió Asami está en vez de estar fría y seria estaba fría y con una mirada de que se lo comería

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Natsu, ahora si tenía más miedo que antes

Ul y Asami se le acercaron y él lo único que hizo fue ir contra la pared que tenía detrás de él y pegar su espalda a ella

-Tendrás que cumplir todos nuestros deseos- dijo mientras se acercaba a Natsu pegando su cuerpo al de él, Natsu en ese momento pudo sentir los suaves pechos de Asami en su cara (ella era más alta que el) y ponía una mano muy cerca de su entrepierna

El Dragneel lo único que pudo hacer es sonrojarse de manera bestial

-Y además… tendrás que obedecernos en… todo lo que te ordenemos- esta vez fue Ul quien puso una mano en el trasero de Natsu, apretándole fuertemente una nalga, y con la otra mano le retiro la cara de los pechos de Asami solo para bajar de ella y darle un fuerte beso succionado en su cuello, el famoso chupón

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la nariz de Natsu exploto en sangre saliendo esta para todos lados

-Jajajajaajajajajaja viste su cara fue un show- se reía la muy sinvergüenza de Asami

-jajajajajaja fue muy bueno- también reía Ul, pero esta tenía un poco de vergüenza y se veía en su sonrojo en su cara

-era una broma Natsu levántate, la habitación es tuya y la bajamos un 60% agradécenos almenos- dijo Asami

Natsu ni contesto

-oye me estás dando miedo levántate ya o te echamos- trato de convencer Asami a Natsu

Pero era como hacer que un muerto baile, imposible

Natsu estaba en el peor K.O. que le habían hecho en su vida

-MAMA, VE A LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA HAY MUCHA SANGRE-

Continuara...

* * *

 **Lo que le hace el aburrimiento a uno**


	2. Chapter 2

-Está bien, todo está realmente en su sitio, el chico no tiene ninguna enfermedad homogenica según su expediente, aunque me pregunto porque de un momento a otro sus vasos sanguíneos nasales explotaron- dijo el joven doctor, mirando con una sonrisa pícara a las dos mujeres que estaban junto a Natsu en donde sería su cama, en el segundo piso

Como dejarías a un alquiler de una habitación que está en un tercer piso, sería peligroso si bajara por las escaleras recién despierto o por si padecía sonambulismo

En cualquier caso era más fácil y más a mano darle una habitación del segundo piso, porque estaba más a mano y era más fácil acceder a ella

-…- las dos mujeres en la habitación solo guardaron silencio, una con una sonrisa muy marcada y otra con un sonrojo muy notable

-Bueno si ya no hay más que hacer, me voy, si este accidente se repite en el futuro, no duden en llamarnos, estaremos aquí en unos pocos minutos- dijo el hombre ya más relajado y sonriente ya había terminado su jornada y podría ir a su casa a molestar a su hija, fue un día largo para el

-Está bien doctor, gracias por atenderlo- dijo Ul con un poco de pena

Simplemente después de esas palabras el doctor fue dando pequeños saltitos hacia el coche que tenía el signo del hospital al cual trabajaba, se le notaba muy contento

-Espérame Cana-chan que ya vuelve papa – gritaba aquel hombre mientras daba sus brincos

Eso solo hizo que las mujeres tuvieran una gota en la cabeza, por un momento él fue muy serio y ahora iba pegando brincos por las calles, todo un espectáculo

Estuvieron unas horas esperando a que el Dragneel despertara pero cuando tocaron las 11 de la noche fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, no podían dormir muy tarde porque mañana habría trabajo

Pasaron unas 4 horas desde que las mujeres lo dejaron solo en aquella cama y Natsu luego de esas 4 horas se despertó y dio un par de vueltas a la habitación

Realmente no era lo que esperaba pero era bastante buena, una cama para dos personas, un espejo de cuerpo completo y un par mesitas de cama y un escritorio, y una televisión de 40 pulgadas a unos metros de el

Por comodidad no iba a ser, luego de ello el simplemente desempaco sus maletas, dejando sus ropas en el closet, la computadora en su cama y el Play Station en la misma mesa que la tele

Aún seguía con el móvil en su bolsillo no había salido de allí desde que entro en esa ciudad

Luego de ordenar todo como más le gustaba, bajo a la cocina ya que sentía un poco de hambre

Al pasar por las habitaciones de las chicas noto que estaban sus puertas abiertas y les echo un ojo

En una estaba Ul durmiendo en una cama muy bien tendida y su por su cara se le notaba en un sueño muy placido

Y en la otra habitación estaba Asami en una pose extraña para estar durmiendo, una cara con una gran sonrisa y su cama toda desordenada

Era como dos polos totalmente opuestos

Natsu al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo (espiando jejeje) decidió realmente ir a la cocina ya que si alguna de ellas lo atrapara lo echarían de ahí tachándolo de pervertido

Conforme iba en camino a la cocina noto un par de sonidos, pero la casa es grande y en los cambios de temperatura (tarde-noche) la madera sonaba ya que se encogía o se agrandaba para adaptarse a la temperatura (desde hoy yo seré el que les dará clases de madera, llámenme Mike-sensei jajajaja)

Cuando por fin llego fue a la nevera y saco un pequeña botella de leche, tomando un poco fue hacia el comedor

Un par de minutos después sonaron unos pasos detrás de él, el cuándo volteo sintió un filo sobre donde estaría su garganta y la otra mano sobre sus abdominales, pegó un grito de auxilio

-Cierra el pico o mañana estarás 5 metros bajo tierra, entendiste- dijo una voz femenina de manera muy tranquila, con un gran aura asesina, como si fuera algo normal para ella

Ante esas palabras Natsu solo pudo asentir

-Por favor, no me mates, recién hoy acabo de mudarme aquí- dijo Natsu muy asustado

-¿eh?, pero si yo vivo aquí- le dijo la otra voz femenina

.

.

.

-¿eh?- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

La chica saco la cuchilla de su garganta y Natsu se dio vuelta a verla

Ambos se miraron un par de segundos y

-¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- entro a los gritos Asami, que cuando sintió el primer grito lo ignoro y al segundo salió corriendo de su cuarto

El primero en reaccionar fue Natsu que rápidamente le pregunto

-Asami-chan, ¿quién es ella?-

-jajajajaja, ya lo entiendo todo, no te preocupes, Natsu ella es mi hermana menor, Seilah- dijo entre risas al notar la situación que tenía enfrente

-¿eh?- repitieron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Seilah, él es Natsu vino a vivir aquí porque mama ha dejado un anuncio de una renta de habitación, él es la 3ra puerta del pasillo- le explico Asami a la chico da ojos rojos

Ahora que ya la tensión había bajado, Natsu aprovecho a echarle un mirada a Seilah, era muy bonita

Piel blanca como porcelana nueva, ojos rojos profundos, pelo negro como como el de su hermana y madre

Pero había algo más, su vestimenta, llevaba un de esas medias negras que le quedaban hasta media muslo y su torso solo lo cubría una capas azul con muchas marcas negras, un short coto de color blanco, y tenía unos extraños cuernos negros en su cabeza de color amarillo mostaza

Y además de un pequeño tatuaje en su frente algo como un omega al revés con unas líneas cortas dentro y fuera de este pero su pelo lo tapaba la mayoría de veces

Natsu ante la chica que tenía adelante solo pudo sonrojarse por su vestimenta, prácticamente mostraba un escote bastante grande, junto con un abdomen plano, era algo que si estuviera frente a ella te sonrojarías

Al desviar la mirada se topó con una Asami tampoco del todo cubierta, solo traía una camisa corta que solo cubría sus pechos y un short blanco pero este le terminaba por la mitad de su muslo

El pobre Natsu no tuvo otra que sonrojarse, ya no tenía donde mirar así que simplemente miro hacia abajo, el suelo de madera

En su cabeza había algunas frases como: ¨si Seilah se ve sexy y tierna Asami es mucho más sexy y para nada tierna¨ o ¨dios Asami, si sigues así no faltara mucho para que explote¨

Natsu era un pervertido, pero por dentro

En ese momento Asami aprovecho a acercarse a Natsu con una mirada de querer comérselo

Esta vez Natsu no retrocedió, ya que no sabía que ella se acercaba

Simplemente, con un brazo lo rodeo por la cintura, puso su boca en su oreja y su mano sobre su… bulto, la carpa que se estaba formando en sus vaqueros, acariciándolo suavemente (be-sa-me)

Ella simplemente en su oído dijo frases como: ¨ohh Natsu sigue¨ o ¨ah, aah, ahhh, por favor, más fuerte¨ y su última ¨ahhh ahh Natsu te voy a dejar seco de tanto correrte¨

Esto obviamente hizo que Natsu entre sus pensamientos se forzara la imagen de ellos dos en la noche haciéndolo salvajemente, el gimiendo y hasta gritando su nombre y ella gritando como si fuera la última noche de sus vidas

Al despertar, noto que Asami estaba acariciándole el paquete y diciendo frases demasiado eróticas a su oído, mientras pegaba sus pechos contra uno de sus pectorales

Si Natsu estaba duro era decir poco, otra cosa que lo puso aún más difícil la situación de su pantalón, que este lloraba porque lo rompieran de tanta presión que su pene hacia contra el

En ese momento, solo pudo dejase llevar, gimiendo un poco ante la habilidad de la mano de Asami, su cara lo decía todo, un gran sonrojo, la boca un poco abierta y los ojos perdidos

-Asami, más- gimió Natsu, Asami se sorprendió, antes ningún hombre le había pedido más y a ella no la había tocado primero, después de eso sonrió, el sin dudas era alguien especial

-como tú quieras, Natsu- dijo muy cerca de su cara, aumentando la presión de su mano sobre su miembro que este seguía cubierto

-DEJE DE HACER COSAS PERVERTIDAS EN MI CASA Y ENFRENTE MIO- grito Seilah separándolos de golpe, poniéndose ella en medio

-¿Qué quieres, hermanita? –pregunto un poco enojada la peli-negra

-¿Qué quiero que?- respondió la otra peli-negro

-acaso, no me digas que querías unirte- dijo divertida la chica de ojos azules

-NO IDIOTA- exclamo Seilah súper sonrojada

Mientras ellas peleaban había un tercer que despertó por el grito de Seilah

Natsu

*¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? Y más aún ¿Por qué me deje ir así?* pensaba el pelirrosa

Después de eso se fue corriendo a su habitación hasta que un brazo lo detuvo

-espera Natsu- por su voz supo que era Asami

-lo siento, yo no debí haberlo hecho- contesto Natsu, aunque el tampoco sabía de porque se disculpaba

-no te disculpes de nada, tú no tienes la culpa- trato de consolar

-no, yo provoque esto, mañana hablamos- dijo Natsu arrepentido

Después de eso fue a su habitación, corriendo

Seilah y Asami siguieron un poco más hasta que Seilah se fue a su habitación muy cabreada

Y Asami con cara de ¿Qué carajos?

Seilah nunca la había separado de un hombre, esta era la primera vez que lo hacia

Y no era la primera vez que lo veía con uno haciendo esas cosas

Ella siempre la evitaba en esos momentos

Sin pensarlo mucho mas se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba un reposo, habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo

Esa noche Ul ni se levantó y el único que no pudo dormir en toda la noche era Natsu

Algo no lo dejaba dormir y era su maldita erección

Trato de vaciarse varias veces pero no pudo

Intento que su amigo bajara y cuando se iba a dormir se acordaba del suave tacto de la morena en su pantalón se le paraba automáticamente

Intento masturbarse más de una vez pero cuando acababa seguía en pie, listo para seguir parado toda la noche parada

No paso una de las mejores noches que digamos, es más, una de las peores era

Y mañana se debería levantar temprano

Joder

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disfrutad del tercer capitulo, 3, no 1, 3 PUTAS NOCHES para escribirlo**

 **Ya llego la conti, pariente**

* * *

Si hay una forma de describir aquella noche, era tediosa y larga

Claro, solo para Natsu

Su noche término aproximadamente a las 7:00 am, cuando decidió ir a darse una ducha, una muy fría ducha, una de las mejores formas de bajarse la erección ahora mismo

Su ducha fue larga, pero silenciosa, la paz reinaba, era algo hermoso, comparándolo con el ambiente de discusiones, malentendidos y bromas que hubo ayer por la tarde, era muy relajante

Cuando salió eran cerca de las 7:40, cosa que no lo sorprendió, salió con unos shorts grises, sandalias negras y una camiseta negra, con la silueta de un Dragón de color blanco (adivinen, por fácil que sea)

De allí volvió a su habitación, cogió el móvil, y la botella de leche que había dejado a medias la noche anterior

Y de esa forma bajo a esperar a que las chicas despertaran mientras veía la TV de la sala, algunos canales del pueblo daban promociones, tele compras pero termino viendo las noticias mañaneras

Y terminaron

Empezó un programa de televisión famoso donde un hombre buscaba un ataúd de madera, que contenía tierra y unos parásitos demoníacos que chupaban sangre

Y termino

Le seguía un famoso programa donde había varios cantantes y tres jurados los cuales calificaban al cantante

Y termino

*¿Qué coño esta pasando?, ¿Por qué no bajan?* era el pensamiento que corria por la cabeza de Natsu

Luego de un poco de espera, sonó un grito que hizo sobresaltar a Natsu en su sillón

-¡GOOOD MORNIIIING!- sonó por toda la sala, y por su tono de voz era una Asami contenta

Cuando Natsu volteo para reprimirla por el susto, vio que no venia sola

Detrás de ella estaba una callada Seilah, y una desarreglada Ul

-Mañana, chicas- dijo Natsu reprimiéndose de echarle la bronca a Asami

-¿Cómo dormiste, Natsu?- pregunto Ul

-La verdad es que… espera un momento, ¿VIERON LA HORA QUE ES Y USTEDES RECIÉN DESPIERTAN?- contrarresto la pregunta

-pero si siempre nos levantamos a esta hora- dijo Asami despreocupadamente

-tienes razón- le siguió Ul

-ustedes… están chifladas- dijo un rendido Natsu

De repente el ambiente se tenso y la temperatura bajo de un segunda a otro

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijeron tanto Asami como Ul con un aura asesina alrededor

-NO DIJE NADA- grito Natsu asustado

-ok- dijeron las dos contentas, ambas eran totalmente bipolares

Después de esa pequeña charla los cuatro fueron a la mesa

-muy bien, vamos a repartir los labores del día- exclamo emocionada la más grande de todos

-¿eh?- dijo Natsu, con cara de no entender nada

-mira, es bien simple, cada uno toma una función de que hacer para la casa hoy, esto lo hacemos cada dia- le explico Asami

Y en realidad no era un mal sistema de cuidados para la casa

-bien con eso ya explicado comencemos- dijo ahora Ul

-ok- dijeron los 3 restantes

-esta bien, hoy yo limpiare el segundo piso, todos los cuartos y el pasillo- dijo Ul dándose su propia tarea

-Asami tu harás las compras para el almuerzo y la cena- le indico Ul a su hija mayor

-esta bien- dijo Asami, era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba hacer

-Seilah tu barreras las hojas afuera, y después las prenderas fuego- esta vez la indicación iba para la hija menor

-mmm hm- respondió este mientras comía un poco de pizza, que irrealmente (esto es mi fanfic y si en tu casa una pizza no dura ni 2 días es cosa tuya) había quedad desde hace un par de días en el frigorífico

-y tu Natsu… que puedes hacer… ah ya se, viniste como anillo al dedo, últimamente hemos ido quedándonos sin madera para la calefacción y ya sabes, podrías ir a buscarla- más que una indicación fue como una petición por parte de Ul

-Está bien, pero ¿dónde la compro?- dijo Natsu, el cuándo vino a la ciudad no había encontrado ni visto ningún lugar donde comprar

-ese es el problema, no hay donde comprar leños por aquí, la única tienda esta al otro lago del rio, así que tendrás que cortar algunos árboles- dijo Ul como si nada

-pero ¿Cómo?- hizo otra pregunta, illo deja las preguntas ya

-la motosierra esta junto a el hacha que esta en el garaje, ¿algo más?- dijo un poco molesta de tantas preguntas molestas

-no, nada-

-ah y ¿sabes conducir? Porque hay un buen bosque a unos 8 kilómetros de aquí y podrías llevar a Asami de paso- esta vez la que preguntaba era Ul, pero esto era más bien de bastante importancia

-la verdad es que no, no se conducir- dijo Natsu un poco rojo de vergüenza

-joder, 19 años y no sabes conducir, vas de mal en peor eh- dijo una muy burlona Asami

-ca-cállate- dijo aún más avergonzado Natsu

-alguien parece avergonzado- además de burlona, ahora su tono era un poco cantarín

Natsu simplemente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo de vergüenza

*qué lindo* pensaron la 3 mujeres, incluso logro un pequeño sonrojo en Seilah, cosa no muy vista

-Asami, tu conducirás esta vez- dijo una seria Ul sacando de sus pensamientos a su hija mayor

-SSSIIIIIIIIII- grito de emoción ella a mucha alegría

-pero si vuelves a chocar una sola vez más y olvídate de la licencia y de la camioneta también-

(La camioneta era una Chevrolet colorado 2015, para los que tengan dudas)

Esto hizo que Asami saliera de su alegría diciendo -está bien madre-

-ah y lleva y trae a Natsu, ¿vale?-

-vale- dijo Asami con una sonrisa, aunque no se pudiera saber que la provoco a sonreír

-bueno váyanse, que el tiempo es oro- exclamo emocionada Ul

-mira quien lo dice- murmuro Natsu

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo detrás de una Ul con una vena notoriamente marcada en su frente

-NADA- contesto rápidamente

-corre antes de que te mate- sonó la voz de Ul detrás de el

Cuando el reloj se tomó la molestia de marcar el segundo siguiente, Natsu ya estaba fuera de la casa

-ese chico, bueno nos vemos mama- dijo algo apurada Asami

-nos vemos- dijo Ul muy feliz, en esta casa reinan los bipolares

Cuando Asami salió se encontró a Natsu fuera de la casa, esta lo miro con duda

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le pregunto ella de forma burlona

-… no sé dónde queda el garaje- dijo un poco bajo, ella no lo escucho

-¿Qué?- pregunto de nuevo

-que… no sé dónde… esta el garaje- dijo ahora un poco más fuerte, esta vez Asami lo escucho

Ella sonrió

-¿Qué?- dijo esta vez con un tono burlón

-QUE… QUE ME LLEVES AL GARAJE, QUE NO SE DONDE ESTA- dijo, no, grito Natsu

-está bien pero dame la mano, ¿vale?- dijo Asami

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto un poco confundido el Dragneel

-y que pasa si te pierdes en el camino, los niños pequeños no deben separarse de un mayor- dijo antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas

-I-IDIIIIOOOOOTTAAA-

Time skip unos 20 minutos después, a unos 6 kilómetros de la casa

-oye, hablando enserio, ¿Por qué te ponías nervioso al estar conmigo?- le pregunto Asami en el tranquilo y silencioso viaje que llevaban

*mierda se dio cuenta* pensó Natsu

-tu… tu eres la causa de que me ponga nervioso- dijo bajito, pero Asami ya se había acostumbrado a eso

-así que te gusto, podríamos tener algo aunque no lo haría con un menor de 21 años- exclamo algo divertida

-NO, IDIOTA- respondió el -no es eso-

-entonces que es, aunque estoy bastante segura de que estas perdidamente enamorado de mi- contesto con el mismo tono que antes

-después de lo que paso ayer, no creo que le haya dejado una buena primera impresión a Seilah- contesto el liberándose un poco de la carga que traía con el –perdón con lo que paso ayer- termino el, en su cara se notaba que estaba apenado

-tu eres tonto, te dije que lo que paso ayer lo hice yo, así que no tienes nada de que disculparte- trato de convencerlo

-pero… si yo no hubiera estado allí, todo esto no hubiera pasa- dijo hasta que lo cortaron abruptamente

Asami lo agarro de la quijada con una mano, obligando a que el la mirara directamente a los ojos

-entiende que lo de ayer no fue tu culpa, y la que tiene que disculparse por lo sucedido, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y si sigues negándote te golpeare donde realmente te duele- dijo esta de forma seria al principio y al final también, cosa que sorprendió encarecidamente a Natsu

-yo… gracias, nee-chan- su mirada se suavizo mucho y ya no se le notaban los signos de frustración, el nee-chan hizo que Asami se sorprendiera y se confundiera, pero no le disgusto, todo lo contrario, sonaba bonito

-de nada, Natsu- dijo ella mirándolo con su mano en la mejilla de el por unos segundos más, que (como el cliché dice) duraron más que segundos, sus ojos en los ojos del otro, ninguno de los dos quería moverse ya que ese momento era especial, era hermoso

-Natsu ¿ves allí?, en ese lugar conseguimos los leños- dijo ella señalándole enfrente a unos 60 metros, era parte de un bosque que se podía apreciar que era bastante largo, pero no muy profundo, y a simple vista se veían algunos árboles talados

-¿eh?, ah… si- lo había sacado de la ensoñación de repente

-bueno baja y llévate la motosierra, vendré para dentro de 3 horas como máximo, antes de que vuelvas tienes que tener todo pronto, serían unos 200 leños, considerando que últimamente quemamos 10 por día, eso rendiría para unos 20 días, alégrate- dijo está un poco aburrida, mucha explicación

-todo captado, señora- dijo haciendo una típica pose militar

-es señorita y no te olvides de los lentes de protección, tonto- dijo ella tocandole la frente

-y tú conduce bien, no vaya a ser que choques, nee-chan-

-lo intentare, Natsu-

(Time skip rikolino de 4 horitas ^^)

-creo que me demore un poco más de lo que esperaba- dijo a nadie Asami, que en la parte de atrás llevaba muchas bolsas, demasiadas

Espera, Ul le dijo que trajera solo para ese día

Mierda

Llegando al lugar a donde, supuestamente Natsu se había quedado talando, pero realmente ella no vio mucho movimiento

-¿no se supone que aquí es donde lo deje?- pregunto otra vez a nadie en específico (pero nadie en específico no le contesto *best chistaso de mierda 2016 1 link mega*) (lo que hace uno para pones más palabras en un capitulo)

Aparcando cerca de donde supuestamente dejo a Natsu, sale del carro y se adentra en el bosque

El bosque en realidad no era muy profundo, debería tener unas 5 calles de profundidad y el otro extremo daba al rio

Hasta que lo encontró

Él estaba cerca del rio y estaba recostado contra un árbol, dormía plácidamente y por cómo se veía se debió haberse dormido mirando al rio

*se ve taaaaan lindo *3*, lo comería a besos* y realmente se veía tierno, sobre todo la expresión de relajación marcada en su cara hacia que verlo te relajaría

Ella se acercó hasta el para despertarlo, pero cuando vio su cara de forma tan relajada, lo dejo 5 minutos más

No habían pasado 3 minutos y no despegaba la vista de sus labios

*no, Asami, no, no tienes que hacerlo* pensaba para sus adentros

-vamos, hazlo, no es como si no lo hubieras echo antes con otros chicos- trato de convencerla su parte pervertida

*pero él vive con nosotras, no puedo hacerlo* poco a poco se notaba como cedía

-¿es eso una excusa?, sabes que pasara tarde o temprano- y su yo pervertida no paraba

*¿Y si despierta?* se notaba que se confianza iba disminuyendo aún más

-no lo hará- su yo pervertida era mucho más fuerte que su sentido común

*¿Y si…?*

-acaso me dirás que no estas deseando sus labios, tú lo quieres, quieres saber su sabor, textura, quieres recorrerlos, quieres conocerlos de principio a fin, quieres que estén siempre para ti, tu, tú quieres que sean solo de ti y de nadie más, quieres que él sea tuyo-

*solo un poquito, ¿vale?* pensaba ya totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo

Se acercó, poco a poco la distancia entre los labios relajados de él y los hambrientos labios de ella se iban acercando, faltaba muy poco para que sus labios se unieran, hasta que (no voy a ser así de hijo de puta)

Ella unió sus labios con los de el en un suave y relajado beso, su sabor era algo raro, sabían cómo a fresas, y su textura era tan suave que la hacía querer más de ellos

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a intensificar el beso, pensó que él podría despertar

Así que siguió besándolo de esa forma tan lenta y sabrosa, ella realmente nunca pensó que disfrutaría tanto de aquel beso o de un beso lento

Sus labios se sentían tan suaves, tan todo

Pero se tuvo que separar de el a causa de la falta del poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones y a poca gana tuvo que separarse de él, pero recupero el aire en pocos segundos, y siguió besándolo

El cielo

Los arboles

La tierra debajo de ellos

El rio

Todo

Todo desaparecía, cuando unía sus labios con los de el

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?, no lo sabía, no sabía si eran segundos, minutos o horas, ya que no importaba, esas cosas ya no existía

Incluso algo tan real como el tiempo, se esfumaba en el aire cuando sus labios se juntaban, cuando tocaba su carne

En uno de esos tantos besos que le dio, o más bien, que le robo, entre sus sueños, Natsu menciono un nombre

-Asami… onee-sama- esto lógicamente, freno la apasionada acción que estaba realizando tan cariñosamente

Esto provoco dos cosas además de la interrupción en los besos que le daba Asami

Que ella se sonrojara bastante, y muy fuertemente Y Que ella se tocara los labios

*si él dijo mi nombre, ¿estará soñando conmigo?, si es así es aún más tierno*

Después de algunos minutos de pensar en otras cosas, para relajar ese molesto sonrojo y sacarlo de su cara, lo llamo a despertarse

-Natsu, levanta- dijo algo tímida, pero algo a destacar es que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su hermosa cara, sumándole más kawaiiosidad (preciosa palabra)

-¿ehh?- dijo el, abriendo los ojos lentamente

-que te levantes, estabas durmiendo-

-yo… yo no lo hice por gusto, onee-chan, te lo juro- trato por todos los medios de excusarse

-tranquilo, ni que te fuera a hacer algo- dijo ella en un afán de calmarlo

-¿eh?, ¿enserio?- dijo el esperanzado

-si, además de que la culpa es mía también, creo que me demore más de lo esperado, a todo esto ¿tienes la hora?-

El saco el móvil de su bolsillo del pantalón

-son las 17:08 y… OH DIOS MIO, 5 LLAMADAS PÉRDIDAS Y 7 MENSAJES SIN LEER-

-¿ENSERIO? Solo puede ser una persona-

-Ul/Mama- dijeron ambos a la vez

Continuara…

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo en general, me sirvió mucho para sacar esta 3ra parte, me re emociono y lloro, lloro boludo**

 **Siguiendo con los comentarios que tenían algo en particular**

 **Zeref Slayer99 y Absol98: no va a salir kyouka, sorry (uh uh uh), pero es el único personaje que no me gusta de fairy tail, después todas las demás si y de nuevo sorry**

 **GodDragon9999: según lo que tengo planeado, no, no saldrán erza, ni mira, ni lucy, ellas tienen futuro para otros fics :3**

 **Acnologia984: Por el contrario, es parodia al principio pero desde ahora ser romance, gracias por hacerme acordar de eso, que tenia que cambiarlo**

 **y mushos, MUSHOS saludos a los reviewers y a los que se quedan hasta acá para esperar encontrar un spoiler**

 **y se que no les importara mucho pero estoy viendo como 11 o 12 animes esta temporada, una bestialidad**

 **¿cuantos animes ven uds esta temporada invierno 2016?**

 **saludos (de nuevo)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya se, Ya se. perdon por no actualizar antes pero es que tengo razones:**

 **me puse a ver la saga de fate (el anime)**

 **ahora de dia me cago de calor**

 **tenia unas 800 palabras hechas pero se me borro porque apague la computadora (retraso)**

 **ah, no, que vienen por el fic, que no les interesa mi vida, haberlo dicho antes, coño**

* * *

-toca tu- dijo molesta Asami, ya eran las 6 por la tarde

-no, toca tu, tu fuiste la que me dejo durmiendo- dijo Natsu y se le notaba un poco cabreado

-DIJE. QUE. TOQUES. TU- exclamo Asami bastante enojada y se notaba en como separo sus palabras

-pero…- intento replicar pero se con una mirada de muerte

-… vale, vale- termino mirando a la puerta

*Knock, Knock, Knock* fue el sonido que transmitio la puerta de madera

-¿Quién es?- por la voz al otro lado de la puerta era Ul

-somos nosotros, Ul- dijo Natsu, ambos se les notaba el sudor frio bajandoles por la sien

-¿PERO DONDE COÑO ESTABAIS?, DESAPARECIERON DURANTE MÁS DE 6 HORAS, PAR DE IMBECILES- salió Ul como una estampida de rinocerontes por la puerta, gritándole a los cuatro vientos (he leído esta frase en miles de fics y en este tenía que estar)

-mira mama, podemos explicarlo- dijo Asami atrás de Natsu, utilizándolo como muro, cosa que no duraría mucho

-NADA DE EXPLICACIONES HIJITA, PASARAS LAS PROXIMAS DOS SEMAN…- seguía con sus gritos, Ul cosa que molesto a Natsu

-Ul, baja el tono- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuche entre sus gritos, su mirada era visiblemente tapada por su pelo

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSO?!- esta vez volteo a ver a Natsu

-po-por favor deja de gritar- dijo Natsu con una cara de suplica

-¿Qué paso?, Natsu, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupada Ul

-no soy yo, es Asami- esto hizo que rápidamente Asami pusiera cara de dolor

-mi vida, dime que ha pasado- le exigió esta vez Ul, mientras abrazaba a Asami

-yo me quedé dormido después de terminar de apilar todos lo leños cerca de las tres de la tarde, Asami vino un poco después a buscarme, pero con una raíz fuera de la tierra de un árbol tropezó, y se dio la cabeza contra el árbol y contra una roca del camino- como ya debéis saber, esto es una cruel mentira

-su grito me despertó y cuando fui a verla había sangre bajando por su frente, así que la tome en brazos y la lleve al hospital más cercano, fui directamente a urgencias, allí me dijeron que no tenía nada, solo un pequeño corte que debió ser por la roca-

-mi amor, ¿lo que dice es cierto?- le pregunto Ul a su hija

-si mami, todavía me duele- le dijo esta bastante metida en el papel

-no le pusieron ningún vendaje ni nada ya que era un pequeño corte, solo le pasaron bastante alcohol y le lavaron la herida, cuando despertó la ayude a volver al coche, coloqué los leños en la parte de atrás, y conduje hasta aquí- termino Natsu señalando los troncos que efectivamente estaban en la parte trasera del coche

-oh dios mío, Natsu, prométeme que cuidaras de ella hasta que la herida sane, ya que voy a estar muy ocupada con el trabajo-

-no se preocupe, yo la cuidare- termino Natsu

-querida, cualquier cosa que necesites de fuera de casa llámame, o pídeselo a Natsu-

-está bien mami, y el medico dijo que tuviera reposo durant días como mínimo y una semana como máximo, que a la semana ya estaría cicatrizado- eso es ser avaricias y bastante

-Ahh me olvide de contarles, les tengo una sorpresa- dijo Ul emocionada

-¿QUE ES, QUE ES, QUE ES, QUE ES?-dijo una muy emocionada Asami

(Nota de cosas que emocionan a Asami, Numero 1: Sorpresas)

-a principios del mes que viene, se vienen a vivir ***** y *****- (vosotros confiad en el plot, que el plot hará la magia)

-ENSERIO SE VIENEN NUESTRAS PRIMAS, auch- grito para después agarrarse la cabeza

-¿tienes unas primas que se llaman ***** y *****?- (confiad en el plot)

-sí, una viene de Rusia, se fue porque su amigo de la infancia y después novio tuvo que ir a Rusia hace 3 años y ella fue con el- dijo Asami, explicándole la situación para que después no anduviera de metiche

-¿enserio?, guau, debe amarlo mucho para ir hasta Rusia con el-

-después de la familia, él es lo más importante para ella

-¿y tú otra prima?- pregunto Natsu un poco curioso

-fue a un intercambio a Francia durante dos años, para estudiar arte y cocina- (mega, súper, ultra genérico :v, pero es lo que hay)

-¡DOS AÑOS!, y fue sola- dijo este bastante sorprendido

-a pesar de ser menor que nosotras, siempre fue la más independiente- dijo esta con una gota en la cabeza

-Incluso más que su tía- dijo Ul también con una gota en su cabeza

Eran madre e hija y se notaba

-bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿Natsu?-

*me pregunto cómo serán, grandes, seguramente, debe ser algo de familia, pero… espérate un momento… y si una de ellas los tiene pequeños, no puede ser, mira los que tienen su tía y sus hijas, y si los tiene pequeños, por lo menos debe tener las piernas y trasero de Seilah, es el culo más lindo que he visto en mi vida 7u7* pasaba por la pervertida mente de Natsu

Pero mientras por fuera Natsu no estaba muy relajado, se le veía un poco de baba que le salía por la comisura de los labios, ojos perdidos y un ligero sonrojo

-Natsu- llamo de nuevo Ul

*Seilah y Onee-chan son el paquete completo: Un gran culo, aunque en eso gana Seilah, hermosas piernas que desearía tener alrededor de mi cintura, pegándola a la de ella, y unos grandes, NO, enormes, pechos para besar y morder, y sus caras, pagaría por acabar en ellas, son increíblemente bellas y sensuales y Ul no se queda atrás* ahora por fuera estaba igual que antes, pero peor

Su sonrojo era aún más grande y la baba era aún más

-¡NATSU!- grito Ul cerca de su oído cosa que lo hizo sobresaltar

-estabas pensando en mí, ¿no?, en mis pechos, ¿te gustan o los amas?- le susurro Asami desde el otro lado, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Ul no se diera cuenta y que él la escuchara

-los amo- soltó involuntariamente su boca, con deseo

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué amas que?- le pregunto Ul bastante confundida

-N-N-N-No, no es nada, estaba pensando en un unas chucherías (dulces) que amo- decir que era bueno mintiendo era poco, parecía un don

-Ahh ok, por cierto ¿Asami?- llamo a su hija

-Si Mami- dijo esta, al parecer estaba muy, MUY contenta

-este, trajiste la comida para hoy- Pregunto Ul

-este, si, las, traje, pero hay un problema- ahora Asami parecía un poco asustada

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto curiosa Ul

-es que, no traje solo para hoy, sin darme cuenta traje como para una semana-

-¿QUE?, una semana, bueno al menos no tendremos que ir en una semana, pero cuando yo me de vuelta, no me gastes todo lo que gano, entendiste jovencita- le reprimió

-si mama- Asami parecía apenada, pero solo un poco

-en fin que yo me voy, tú cuida a Asami de que no se abra la cabeza con cualquier cosa y dile a Seilah que salga de su cuarto y que empiece a cocinar, entendido Natsu-

-Afirmativo señora- dijo haciendo un gesto militar

-es señorita- dijo para darse vuelta e irse a su trabajo en el coche

Esto en realidad sorprendió a Natsu

*porque me suena que esto paso antes* pensaron tanto Natsu como Asami la misma oración

-ADIOOOOS- saludaron a lo lejos los dos, a modo de respuesta sonó un bocinazo de la camioneta

-espera- dijo Asami

-¿Qué?- pregunto Natsu

-Dejamos las cosas adentro de la camioneta, las bolsas y los leños-

Los dos tuvieron una gran gota en la cabeza

-mierda- fue lo único que dijeron a la vez

-por cierto, ¿Cómo eres tan bueno mintiendo?- esta pregunta fue de Asami

-¿por?-

-por todo eso de mi agujero en la cabeza-

-que creías que venía pensando en el coche mientras veníamos, pensé otras pero esa fue la mejor-

-hmm, eres cuidadoso- dijo ella a modo de alago

-gracias- dijo el Dragneel un poco nervioso, ella estaba un poco cerca

-como sea, entremos, está empezando a hacer frio y hay que hacer cosas- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-sí, pero tú no- dijo Natsu, cuando ya estaban adentro

-¿eh?- Asami no había entendido

-tú no tienes cosas que hacer ya que debes estar en cama, Ul llega a verte fuera de la cama y me mata-

-pero…-

-pero nada, hasta que pase la semana hare de que ¨cuido¨ de ti, y yo hare tus deberes y esas cosas, para que Ul no levante sospechas de que es una mentira lo del corte-

-en realidad no me parece del todo justo, pero si quieres trabajo, entonces con gusto te lo doy- ella dijo burlona

Natsu le sonrió, fue una sonrisa totalmente natural, sin duda mostraba alegría

-muchas gracias- dijo el

-¿eh? Porque- realmente él se había puesto muy extraño ahora

-por todo, por vivir aquí, por aceptarme y por muchas otras cosas, de verdad gracias- termino el

Ante eso Asami simplemente no dijo nada, pero era bonito el sonrojo que apareció en sus mofletes morenos

-Natsu- llamo Asami

-¿sí?-

-¿Qué piensas de mí?- dijo sin emociones

-a que viene eso ahora- y es bastante cierto

-tú solo contesta-

-Tu… me gustas, me gusta tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa, eres divertida y eres una gran persona. Doy gracias por que seas tú una de las que vive aquí conmigo-

Asami estuvo unos minutos pensando en lo que dijo Natsu, llego un momento en específico que simplemente subió las escaleras hacia su recamara

Eso le recordó que tenía que llamar a Seilah para que cocinara, cosa la cual no había hecho

Espero un par de minutos y subió las escaleras, paso por la primer, la segunda, su recamara, llegando a la cuarta habitación de la sala, en realidad e pasillo tenía unos 11 o 12 habitaciones de un lado del otro eran ventanales

*Knock, Knock, Knock* golpeo la puerta de madera

Sonaron algunas cosas cayendo nuevamente, cosas que parecían pesadas

En la puerta apareció una Seilah con una camiseta que le quedaba muy larga y holgada, con unos logos de avril lavinge, unos shorts cortos de color rosado (tapados por la camiseta) y al parecer no utilizaba brasier

Natsu se sonrojo fuertemente por este último dato

*ahora mismo los agarraría y jugaría con ellos* pero tenía la petición de Ul por delante, así que lo otro quedaría para más tarde

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Seilah tajantemente

-Ul me mando a que te dijera que tenías que cocinar, no nos importa lo que sea, pero Ul se llevó el coche con las bolsas y los leños así que tú eres la que decide-

Seilah simplemente paso por el costado de Natsu y siguió de largo

Lo que nadie conto que pasara es que la ventana se abriera por el excesivo viento que empezó a hacer afuera

La ventana se abrió de golpe y le dio un susto bastante grande a Seilah, la corriente de aire entro tan fuerte que la rodeo y le levanto la camiseta

Natsu perfectamente pudo ver sus shorts cortos que apenas cubrían su gran trasero y buena parte de la espalda de la chica ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*desde hoy amo el viento* fue lo que paso por la cabeza del Dragneel

Seilah rápidamente cerro la ventana, miro hacia atrás y vio que Natsu la seguía unos metros atrás

-tu no viste nada- le dijo ella siendo bastante amenazadora aunque más que eso era tierna

-paso algo, yo estaba pensando en otras cosas- mintió vilmente Natsu, pero no le podía decir a una chica que le puso un cuchillo en el cuello la primera vez que se vieron que la andaba mirando

-juras que no viste nada- le pregunto ella de nuevo, la visión de Natsu era lo mismo, pero en versión chibi, una tsundere chibi Seilah

-nada de nada-

-hmm… okay-

Continuara…

* * *

 **llegue bien vergas, lo hice en un noche y fue como la rebelacion para mi ser, para mi alma (?**

 **no tengo trono ni reina, ni nadie que me comprenda, pero sigo siendo el rey (?**

 **bueno perdon por el retraso pero fate me esta chpando la vida,osea, ahora mismo tengo 7 temporadas de fate que ver, 2 o 3 peliculas, y un par de ovas**

 **voy a hacer un crossover entre ¨FT¨ (que en realidad es solo natsu) y fate pero tengo que verme unas sagas para ver como lo hago, los personajes, etc**

 **y ahora si lo comentarios bien chilangos de los shabelardos**

 **gracias a todos por el apoyo en general, porque con poner espero o espero con ansias ya me animan**

 **InvitadoAnonimo: La borre porque enserio la note bien mala, pero algun dia la reescribire, no es una mala idea, lo malo fue el desarrollo**

 **BrandonX0: cuando lei tu comentario fue como :0, me dejaste torcido, cabron, no lo habia pensado, te lo juro pero lo de la virginidad de asami es bien decifrable si le prestas atencion al segundo cap, ahi menciono que ella estuvo con otros hombre y no se, yo esperaria a que el plot haga la magia, tienes que confiar en el plot, porque yo soy el que hace el plot**

 **PARA LOS QUE ESTAN ACA EN GENERAL: meti 2 personajes mas, tengo pensado meter uno mas que sea como el boss final para natsu, spoileraso: el harem va a ser de 6 ahora mismo hay 3 personajes y me gustaria terminar la relacion de natsu y seilah y natsu y asami despues de que desarrolle hasta donde me parezca conveniente y metere a esos dos personajes que les tengo alta fe**

 **algun dia en este año sacare un fic de un harem generico: lucy, lissa, mira, erza y eso, pero ahora estoy provando a ver que ten crackero puedo llegar a ser, y si se pasan por amor entre dragones veran que soy crackeroperdido cuando revele quien es inori**

 **me fuia terminar fate, o en el intento voy**


End file.
